1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to typewriter correction materials employing adhesives and is especially adapted for use in conjunction with typewriter ribbons of the type that are coated with a non-absorbent carbon material which does not wet the paper onto which it is typewritten.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of typewriter ribbons have been devised in the past which are manufactured out of various non-absorbent ink compositions of transfer materials which do not wet or dye the paper onto which the characters are printed. These transfer materials are generally of a relatively dry wax composition and may have one or more coatings for preventing penetration of the transfer material into the paper.
Various types of correction ribbons for typewriters have been devised which include a transfer portion and an ink correction material such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,539. However, in correcting errors made by a typewriter using non-absorbent non-penetrating non-wetting ink, it has been found that complete removal of such ink material is preferable to coating thereof with a correction material and then striking a correct character thereover.